defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnificent Seven
Magnificent Seven was a special show produced by Defiant Wrestling in March 2019. The even was the first of the promotion's shows to be staged in Sunderland and was named after the multi-man Magnificent Seven Briefcase match that was a centrepoint of the show. The event featured matches for the Hardcore Championship (branded the No Fun Championship,) the Internet Championship and the Defiant Championship. Staging Magnificent Seven was staged at The Point in Sunderland on 16 March 2019. The commentary team for Magnificent Seven were Dave Bradshaw and James R. Kennedy and Stevie Aaron performed as ring announcer. The show was filmed back-to-back with Defiant Loaded #15, the two shows taking place on the same night. Background The show was primarily based around Rampage defending his Defiant Championship against Rory Coyle. It also featured the Magnificent Seven match and No Fun Dunne v Omari for the No Fun Championship. Martin Kirby defended the Defiant Internet Championship against El Phantasmo. Card Rundown Omari v No Fun Dunne The first match of the night saw Omari fight No Fun Dunne for the No Fun Championship. The match ended when Dunne pinned Omari following a Springboard Codebreaker, meaning that Dunne retained his title. Magnificent Seven Match The Magnificent Seven Briefcase match was next up with Conor Renshaw appearing the favourite as the show was taking place in his home town. The Anti-Fun Police teamed up in the early stages of the match, but after failing in his attempt to steal a pin, MJF offered the Anti-Fun Police money for their protection and support before momentarily appearing at the commentary table. A brawl ensued outside of the ring leading to Visage being eliminated by Los Federales Super Santos Jr.. Man Like Dereiss was then eliminated by Drake, with Conor Renshaw eliminated shortly after. Benji tried to face the team of the Anti-Fun Police and MJF until MJF steals a pin and eliminated Santos Jr, causing Drake to turn on MJF. MJF successfully eliminated Drake and the match became a one on one match. Benji remained resilient, constantly kicking out of pin attempts until he successfully rolled up MJF to win the briefcase. Backstage General Ameen is talking with his boss about Kanjis injury, Laura Di Matteo appears in and speaks with him, as Ameen agreed to let Di Matteo replace Kanji in the triple threat match. Gabriel Kidd v Joe Hendry Joe Hendry and Gabriel Kidd cautiously start the match with mat wrestling. As the match progresses, Joe Hendry momentarily gains the upper hand. The pair continue their wrestling match on an even keel. Joe Hendry rallies himself to break Gabriel Kidds advantage. Neither competitor is able to get the victory. Joe Hendry applied the Hendry Lock to Gabriel Kidd as the match timer runs out, preventing Hendry from gaining the victory. Despite the fans demands for five more minutes, the match did not continue. El Phantasmo v Martin Kirby The match eventually begins after Martin Kirby refused to shake El Phantasmos hand. Phantasmo gets the upper hand in the early stages of the match. Kirby manages to regain traction after El Phantasmo land awkwardly on the ropes. Later in the match, Martin Kirby spits water at El Phantasmo as well as the crowd, allowing El Phantasmo to fight back. El Phantasmo tweaks his knee, which Martin Kirby takes advantage of. After hitting a Sable Bomb, Kirby applies a Prestige Lock on El Phantasmo, causing Phamtasmo to tap out and Kirby to retain the Defiant Internet Championship. John Klinger v Justin Sysum John Klinger attacks Justin Sysum before the match begins and the pair battle outside the ring. Once the match officially begins, Justin Sysum gains an early advantage after attacking John Klinger when he leaves the ring. Following a spear to Sysums ribs, Klinger takes advantage to gain leverage. John Klinger introduces a chair to the match, which he uses to attack Justin Sysum. When he attempts to use it a second time, Sysum manages to counter his move and pin Klinger for the victory. After the match has ended, John Klinger attacks the time keeper before Simon Miller comes out to calm the situation. Klinger apologises to the time keeper before attacking Miller. Miller is rescued by Prince Ameen and Adam Foster. Lana Austin v Laura Di Matteo v Lizzy Styles Lizzy Styles cuts a promo before the match begins, dismissing an injury sustained by Kanji as well as her opponents. Lana Austin attacks Lizzy Styles to begin the match. Lana Austin and Lizzy styles battle one on one after throwing the debuting Laura Di Matteo out of the ring. Di Matteo jumps back into the match, attacking both opponents. She counters Lana Austin and pins her for the victory. Lana Austin and Lizzy Styles battle after the match, resulting in Styles standing tall in the ring. Main Event: Rampage v Rory Coyle Rory Coyle leaves the ring as soon as the match begins, luring Rampage to him. The match contains mostly strikes. Coyle reaches for the sack that he has brought to the ring, but is foiled by Rampage. Rory Coyle continues to take the match outside the ring, into Coyle's domain. Coyle keeps telling Rampage that he does not want the wrestler but rather the monster version of Rampage. Rampage assaults Coyle in the ring as Coyle battles back. As Rampage crashes to the mat, he knocks out the referee. The lack of referee prevents Rampage from winning the match. Coyle reaches into the bag and attacks Rampage with a VHS recorder and a mannequin arm. Coyle handcuffs Rampages arms behind his back. Rampage fights Coyle, despite the his lack of arms. Rory Coyle attacks the referee and continues to attack Rampage. After hitting Rampage with a VHS tape, and recorder, Rory Coyle revives a referee and pins Rampage for the victory. Rory Coyle becomes the new Defiant Champion. Matches Magnificent Seven match Category:Shows Category:Specials Category:No Fun Dunne/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Omari/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Anti-Fun Police/Appearances (Team) Category:Los Federales Super Santos Jr./Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Drake/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Visage/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Man Like Dereiss/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Conor Renshaw/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Benji/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:MJF/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Hendry/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Gabriel Kidd/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Martin Kirby/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:El Phantasmo/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Justin Sysum/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:John Klinger/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Laura Di Matteo/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Lana Austin/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Lizzy Styles/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Rory Coyle/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Rampage/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Prince Ameen/Appearances (General Manager) Category:Simon Miller/Appearances (Assistant GM) Category:Adam Foster/Appearances (Assistant GM) Category:James R. Kennedy/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Dave Bradshaw/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Stevie Aaron/Appearances (Ring Announcer) Category:Richard Swift/Appearances (Referee) Category:Magnificent Seven Briefcase/Appearances (Title) Category:Defiant Hardcore Championship/Appearances (Title) Category:Defiant Internet Championship/Appearances (Title) Category:Defiant Championship/Appearances (Title)